


2/9/2021 - Beach Blanketed

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [9]
Category: Mixels (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Blankets, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, French Kissing, Ghost Sex, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, Marathon Sex, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nude Beach, Nudity, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, blanket-covered, hero x villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: Day 9 of Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection: Josie is really nervous about being naked in public, so Cragsters Cipher decides to have that covered... literally.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105964
Kudos: 6





	2/9/2021 - Beach Blanketed

"I can't believe it!" cried Josie. "I can't believe I'm naked... IN PUBLIC!"

_ "We're both naked in public because this is a nude beach, Josie!" _ Cragsters Cipher yelled impatiently.  _ "You agreed to have sex with me, remember? Just get out of the water!" _

Josie sighs and gets out of the ocean, naked. Then, she comes to Cragsters Cipher, who is also naked, sitting on the sand, waiting for her.

"I don't know, Cipher," said Josie, sitting next to him. "I think going to a nude beach was a bad idea."

_ "And why's that?" _ asked Cragsters Cipher.

"Because of two things," she explains. "One, I don't like being naked in public, and two, I'm not supposed to be with you in public because we're both enemies."

_ "I knew you would say that, sweetheart, which is why I brought something for both of us." _ said Cragsters Cipher.

"What are you saying?" Josie asked.

_ "I've brought a huge blanket with me that would cover us both completely," _ Cragsters Cipher said, pointing at a huge black blanket.  _ "That way, we'll be able to have sex and you won't have to worry about being naked in public again. Sure, people will watch us, but they won't recognize us under the sheet, so your secret will be safe with me." _

"Are you sure?" Josie asked.

_ "I'm positive," _ he replied.

"Okay, let's do it." she said.

Josie goes closer to him and sits on his lap with her legs around his waist. Then, Cragsters Cipher penetrates her coochie with his cock and kisses her on the lips before putting the sheet over her and himself, covering them both completely. Josie becomes aroused very quickly, embraces him and kisses him back while their tongues begin to play with each other as she rides on his dick while he thrusts her. Josie and Cragsters Cipher kept embracing, kissing and fucking again and again with the black sheet covering their naked bodies as they have multiple orgasms. The nudists notice their figures moving sexually under the sheet in confusion, but become impressed as they were enjoying the show. Josie and Cragsters Cipher kept going on and on during their climaxes with their tongues wrestling each other as they kept kissing and Josie riding on her arch-enemy's huge cock as he kept thrusting her pussy. Then, Cragsters Cipher cums her pussy, making them stop kissing as they both moaned.

Cragsters Cipher lays down and starts pumping into her pussy again as Josie, who is on top, starts riding on him as her hands arm on his waist. The two kept going as they had more orgasms under the sheet. The naked beach-goers kept watching the sheet-covered enemies/lovers having sex with Josie in a cowgirl position. After fucking again and again, they went into climax and Cragsters Cipher cums her pussy again, making them both moan in sexual pleasure.

Then, Cragsters Cipher gets up, lays Josie into the sand, holds her arms down and starts banging her again, making her moan. He kept slamming his dick into her pussy as they kept having more orgasms under the silk with him in a missionary position. The naked beach-goers kept watching the sheet-covered enemies/lovers going on and on as some of them began to masturbate, rubbing their dicks and fingering their pussies. Josie and Cragsters Cipher kept on fucking under the sheet during their orgasms as their moans grew louder and louder until Cragsters Cipher's sock fires a load of semen into Josie's coochie. The two pant heavily as they stopped and Cragsters Cipher sits up and puts her on his lap as they look at each other. They were still completely covered under the sheet that kept them comfortable.

"You know, I really enjoyed every moment of it, especially with my vagina getting stuffed three with semen times." said Josie. "Thanks."

_ "No problem." _ he said.  _ "You know, we should do this every time we come here." _

"I guess we should." she said. "I want to do the first position again and this time, I want it to last all day."

_ "Whatever you say, sweetheart." _ he obliged.

Then, Josie puts his arms on Cragsters Cipher's back as he does the same, wraps her legs around Cragsters Cipher's waist and lets him insert his dick into her pussy and starts French kissing him. The enemies kept kissing and fucking as they kept moaning and doing their multiple orgasms under the sheet. The nudists kept watching their sheet-covered figures having sex again and again and enjoyed the show as they assumed them as a mysterious couple in a secret relationship moving around erotically under the sheet. Josie and Cragsters Cipher kept moaning and having orgasms with the former riding on the latter's cock as they kept French kissing. Even after the creampies, they kept doing it in this position.


End file.
